


Fandom Canon

by Estie



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Canon Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estie/pseuds/Estie
Summary: Having read approximately 673 Cormoran Strike fandom works over a three month period, I have concluded there is a 'fandom canon' as complex and definite as anything JKR ever created and feel compelled to share my observations here.Of course, I am probably biased in my conclusions and overly influenced by my favourite works which generally reflect the canon below 😉
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Cormoran Strike: **An extremely skilled and talented lover who genuinely enjoys ensuring his partner has a good time and whose motto is "you before me". Having studied Latin and the classics, he is a cunning linguist in all senses of the words. Despite his long history of success with beautiful and accomplished women, is uncertain and insecure about entering into a relationship with Robin because he doesn't think she'd be interested in a "fat old one-legged bastard" and he doesn't want to risk their friendship and business relationship. An alpha male by day, at times he enjoys the woman taking a more dominant role in bed. 

Edited to add (thanks Flanker27_UK!): "Better Endowed" than Matthew in the trouser department.

**Robin Ellacott: ** After years subsuming her personal and professional self, Robin's mantra is "feel the fear and do it anyway". Hates to show any weakness. Her most important relationship - both professionally and personally - is with Strike. She admires and respects him but is not afraid to stand up to him. Initial gratitude and respect have evolved into deep friendship, fondness and sexual attraction but she knows she'll have to take the lead if anything is to happen.

**Ilsa Herbert: ** Strike’s childhood friend is now also close friends with Robin. Ilsa is convinced that Strike and Robin will make a perfect couple and is a determined matchmaker despite protestations (generally from Strike). In the fan fictions where Strike and Robin are together, they and Ilsa and Nick Herbert make a cosy foursome. Some fan fictions deal with Ilsa’s infertility and/or challenges raising a child with additional needs.

**Jack: **Cormoran’s nephew and godchild who directly and indirectly facilitates the development of Strike’s and Robin’s personal relationship. Jack hero-worships Strike and thoroughly approves of Robin as a suitable partner for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could I have left out Nick and Shanker???

**Shanker: **A career criminal with a heart of gold, as a teenager Shanker was picked up and cared for by Cormoran’s mum, Leda. Provides valuable information, at a price, for Cormoran to trade with police. Fiercely loyal to his friends, he has a soft spot for Robin and can’t understand why Cormoran doesn’t get on with it and declare his love for her. Sometimes turns up at the office for a little unofficial first aid due to injuries incurred in less than lawful situations.

**Nick Herbert:** Strike's go-to pal to sort-of discuss his emotions Man-to-Man, well as much as he ever does. (Thanks Flanker27_UK!) Married to Ilsa and sometimes drawn into her matchmaking plots. Occasionally makes the mistake of trying to match Strike drink-for-drink and pays the price – but has concocted the best hangover cure which is gratefully used by all characters.

**Spanner: **Nick’s younger brother. A computer genius with a crush on Robin. Real name Dan (at least in the fandom world).

**Terms of endearment: **Robin calling Strike 'Cormoran' and him calling her 'Ellacott' - particularly during romantic/intimate moments (Thanks RobinLeStrange!) There is a whole canon for Strike/Robin love-making – Strike’s use of his tongue and his clever fingers to bring Robin to orgasm, Robin nipping Strike’s thumb, ear, Strike using his thumb to circle Robin’s cheek, tuck her hair behind her ear, nipple tweaks, Robin hooking a leg around Strike’s hips… is it just me or is it getting a bit hot in here?


	3. Chapter 3

**Robin’s hair: **As DudSB noted, Cormoran’s obsession with Robin’s hair is pretty much fandom canon now. He wants to brush it off her cheek, tuck I behind her ears or have it draped across his thighs in stories where he is fortunate enough to be in a relationship with her. There are also several delicious stories where he washes Robin’s hair.

**Cormoran’s (body) hair:** We are also obsessed with Cormoran’s hair; particularly the generous covering over his chest, back and abdomen; his hirsute body a symbol of his virility and manliness. Cormoran may be frustrated and disconcerted by his unruly curls but Robin loves running her hands through them.

Cormoran’s beard and strong hairy forearms are also a staple of fandom, with authors embracing Tom Burke’s handsome physique in their portrayal of Strike.

**The colour green: **JKR may have started this with the Vashti dress but fandom authors enjoy dressing Robin in green lingerie, jackets, scarves and other garments for Cormoran to lust and drool over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this canon can and will be built on. Please post your comments, complaints and suggested additions and edits in the comments.


End file.
